Lullaby for a stormy night
by FloFlower1730
Summary: The saddest day of their life. Their loved ones disappeared. BREAKING DAWN SPOILER! JxA RexJa ALLHUMAN! If you think ratin is too low tell me


Lullaby for a Stormy Night

Summary: The saddest day of their life. Their loved ones disappeared. BREAKING DAWN SPOILER!!! JxA RexJa ALLHUMAN!!!

_**ALICE P.O.V**_

We were alone. They went away. Our loved ones. Died for us.

There was a big shooutout at the restaurant We were dining.

We as in our whole family.

Dr. Carlisle Cullen who was my adoptive father, Esme Cullen was Carlisle's wife.

Rosalie Hale who was one of Esme's amd Carlisle's foster child and Emmet cullen, Rose's husband and my adoptive Brother.

Edward Cullen who was also my adoptive brother and his wife Isabella.

Their daughter Reneesme Cullen with her bodyguard Jacob Black.

Me who is Alice cullen and my husband Jasper Hale, Rose's twin brother.

We were sitting happily at our regulars' girls happily talking about shopping, dogs, gossip, everything.

We were about to order our typical menues when suddenly there was a gunshot outside. Some people ran into the restaurant being masked and with guns in her hand.

They were shootin wildy around them. suddenly a bullet hit Carlisle. Esme slumped down tearlessly sobbing and hugged Carlisle close to her. She whisered"Don't die honey please"

Then the man who shot Carlisle saw that he hit a person grinned wickedly and shot in our diection. Th bulle would've met Emmet but Rosalie jumpd infront of him and was met with the bullet. Emmet had tears in his eyes took rose on his lap and held her close.

Another bulet as shot in our direction. This time it was aimed at bella. Edward jumped infront of his wife and the bullet thore through his whole body into hers.

By now I realized I was crying.

As was Nessie.

She bullet was shot at her and Jake stood suddenly infront of her taking the hit.

The one with the gun came towards us and took Nessie and me by the hair and said"Oh pretty girls aren't they... would be a pity if they were dead."

Nessie was uncontrollably sobbing and I was on the verge of hyperventilating. Jasper stood and begged "Stop.... leave them alone. Please...."

The other man grinned wickedly and aimed his gun at jasper "Okay If you want to die"... He smiled sadly "It's better me dieing than Alice"

Then I heard a loud bang and the whole world turned gray.... I saw how the bullet went into Jaspers Chest.... Where my heart beat.

He was dead.... They were all dead except me nessie, emmet and Esme.... but the last two would soon be doing suicidal.... They weren't able to live without them.

Suddenly I felt a massive pain in my neck and the whole world turned black.

When I awoke again everything was cold and my whole body hurt. I had slept on the stone floor.

I looked around. Right next to me was Reneesme sobbing heavily in her sleep.

I softly caressed her hair. On my other side was Emmet looking on the floor. I was shocked by how his normally happy lively eyes were now completely empty. He held a necklace with the Cullen crest on it tightly in his hand. –Rose's-

Next to him was Esme spastically jerking.

I remembered what had happened I loudely gasped. Esme turned around to me.

"Alice" she said with her voice pretty hoarse. Emmet turned his head towards me.

"How are you?" whispered Emmet trying not to wake Nessie.

"Like I should… though I can't describe how it feels when you heart stops beating"

They looked at me with confused looks on their face's. I shook my head dismissing it.

Suddenly we heard a gasp and turned around Nessi had awoken.

Ness crawled towards us and we all hugged eachother.

We just sat in our Cell crying only getting up to tak the food that was brought to us.

Once there was a soft knock on the door and a quiet "May I come in?" W looked at eachother and Emmet said "No one's stopping you".

The ddor opened and there stood theguard that gave us food everytime.

We sat there in silence staring at him as he opened the door.

He came in and whisperen "Hello I am Jonny. I'm a police man undercover... I'm a guard here. I'm here to rescue you all. But I can't get all of you out of here at one time... So everytime I came and get you I will take one of you out of " Emmet and I interrupted him with hoarse voices "Esme" She first looked at us opening her mouth too speak but we shook ou heads he stood up and went with Jonny. A week or something later Jonny returned and Ness and I told him to take emmet with him....

The two of us were alone now.

There was a loud knock on the door. We knew this wasn't Jonny and Ness whimpered.

The door opened and there stood the men that killed our beloved ones with a woman.

One of the men hat long blonde hair messily put into a ponytail at the croock of his neck. He was topless and wore baggyblack shorts.

The other one was black had black rastas, wore a white top and white baggy shorts. The woman had fiey red hair and a black sundress on.

All three were bare foot.

" We thought you two were gratefull if we gave you another room." We didn't look at them and ignored them. They grinnd wickedly came in pulled at our hair and dragged us up 4 staris and into a room. There only stood two beds and the windo was barricaded. But we were okay with it.

The men threw us on the beds and went out.

We just sat on our beds saying nohing and as the night came I hispered "Ness go to sleep" She nodded and layed down.

Out side the weather was pretty bad. Ther as a storm.

"Auntie" mumbeled Reneesme and I turned my had towards her

"Yeah?!?"

"I can't sleep.... Will you sing me a lullaby please?" she asked I smiled sat on her bed and looked out of the window and sung as she layed her head on my lap.

2When I was little and Carlisle and Esme had just adopted me Esme sang it to me always. And Jasper was always there observing me" I smiled a rather sad smile.

"Auntie" She said hoarsely"Please sing that song to me it sounds calming"

I smiled at her "It is"

and I began to sing while combing through her hair with my fingers

"Little child, be not afraid  
The rain pounds harsh against the glass  
Like an unwanted stranger  
There is no danger  
I am here tonight

Little child  
Be not afraid  
Though thunder explodes  
And lightning flash  
Illuminates your tearstained face  
I am here tonight

And someday you'll know  
That nature is so  
This same rain that draws you near me  
Falls on rivers and land  
And forests and sand  
Makes the beautiful world that you see  
In the morning

Little child  
Be not afraid  
The storm clouds mask your beloved moon  
And it's candlelight beams  
Still keep pleasant dreams  
I am here tonight

Little child  
Be not afraid  
The wind makes creatures of our trees  
And the branches to hands  
They're not real, understand  
And I am here tonight

And someday you'll know  
That nature is so  
This same rain that draws you near me  
Falls on rivers and land  
And forest and sand  
Makes the beautiful world that you see  
In the morning"

I made the next part up while sitting there still combing through her hair

"For you know, once even I  
Was a little child  
And I was afraid  
But a gentle someone always came  
To dry all my tears  
Trade sweet sleep for fears  
And to give a kiss goodnight"

Well, now I am grown  
And these days have shown  
Rain's a part of how life goes  
But it's dark and it's late  
So I'll hold you and wait  
'til your frightened eyes do close"

She sang with me now

And I hope that you'll know  
That nature is so  
This same rain that draws you near me  
Falls on rivers and land  
And forests and sand  
Makes the beautiful world that you see  
In the morning

Everything's fine in the morning  
The rain will be gone in the morning  
But I'll still be here in the morning"

I smiled down at her and soon both of us fell asleep.

The next morning I was woken by loud crashes. I opened my eyes and woke Reneesme.

Outside were loud gunshots and loud cursing. The police was here. They didn't seem to see us after putting away the men and the woman that held us in there. I pushed my hand trough the bar hat was there and broke the glass loudly. The policemen looked up and a man walked into the house and broke our door down.

"Ness? Alice?" It was Charlie, Bella's father

"Charlie!" I yelled and Ness pulled him into a bone crushing hug.

"Are you two hurt" We shook our heads.

"come on let's get out of here" We were driven to the hospital and they looked if we relly weren't hurt. They found the bruises We got by being pulled the stairs up.

We were told to sleep. And that's what we did.

When we woke againThe four chairs were all occupied...

There sat Emmet and Esme... With Rosalie and Carlisle We looked at them confused.

The door opened. In stepped Bella and Ed.... What the hell..... weren't they supposed to be dead?

"What the?" I began and Esme sat "While we were pulled away by the men a bystander had called the ambulance and they rescued them"

we smiled

"And Jake and Jasper?" asked Ness

We didn't have to wait for the answer because the door opened and Jacob and Jasper came rushed in. We stood up and leapt in their arms. We cried happy tears.

"Didn't I tell you that in the morning everything will be okay?"

_**The End**_

My second story in 2 days... awesome... while listening to a song my friend sent me (Lullabye for a stormy night) I came to the idea doing this.... it's not as good as my other one but still grat

Review please


End file.
